Eternally Scarred
by MidnightRain101
Summary: Freedom was one thing I never got to experience in my lifetime as a servant. Serving one creature after another tore me into pieces until I couldn't break anymore. After gradually picking up my broken heart I hid my soul behind a wall I'd never let down
1. Chapter 1

The wind was rushing past me in a whirl of panic, making my hair dance wildly in the air. Grunts and groans came from the shivering crew as the dark sky stared intently down upon us. The captain, in all his glory, glared down at his slacking crew and waved them away with an annoyed grunt. I watched him disappear behind two sturdy, wooden doors, giving up for tonight.

The crewmembers barked profanity at one another as they stomped down to the galley, leaving me up on the deck alone. I took in a deep breath and let it out gingerly, drowning in my own thoughts.

For more than five years I've been stranded and out of place, being sold from one man to another, playing as a mere servant to each creature who paid delicate coins for my wellbeing. It wasn't a choice I got to make. It was a nightmare that came true not too long ago, and to this day I regret ever being a burden to life.

Nobody knew my name, but continued to call me 'servant girl', just as my master had ordered. I was once Reiza Evans, a hungry street girl who lived on the gruesome planet called Exparcary Planet. I never predicted my future the way it was turning out, but then again I never saw my life as perfect. The word perfect didn't even make sense when I said it…it was only a stranger.

I heard loud footsteps stomping up the stairs from the galley, and I didn't even have to wonder who it was.

"To bed, now!" my very own master snarled.

I nodded and walked past him and descended down to the galley. I stumbled into the dusty, humid room for servants, and crouched down to gather up my belongings. In my arms I held my almost featherless pillow, and a thin blanket with rips and tears here and there. I curled up in the corner at the far end of the room and pulled my blanket close.

As the days went on, so did the never ending voyage across the galaxy. The daily work I and the other servants did was only a waste of time for the crew members found it oh so hilarious to ruin every bit of cleaning we did.

"So, where do you think we'll land?" one of the other servants, Ridley Murray, asked.

"Don't know, don't care, just as long as we get off this ship," I answered, mopping the deck I just cleaned ten minutes ago.

Ridley shrugged and placed her hands on her hips. "Mr. Dudley never informs _servants_," she said, glaring up at the captain who didn't pay her any attention.

"Why would he? We aren't his slaves, we belong to Critter," I said in a disgusted voice.

Our master's real name wasn't Critter, but we servants had a kick out of nicknaming everyone since we never learned his or her real names. All we needed to know was who our captain was and we'll be just fine. Nothing to it.

"Do you think he'll get rid of us the second this trip is over?" Ridley asked me.

I stopped mopping the deck and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of my face. "Not likely," I answered. "I've been Critter's toy for the past year, and he doesn't seem to want to give me up. Likes causing me pain that devil."

"Well then do you think he'll get rid of me?" she asked.

I cocked an eyebrow and looked over in her direction. "Maybe," I said doubtfully. "He has a habit of buying and selling every chance he gets."

"Then you and I will be separated," Ridley pointed out with a frown.

"Not a chance," I said, waving my hand at her. "We'll make sure he doesn't sell you. But for now we need to worry about bigger problems."

"Like what?"

"Like surviving a horrible ship crash," I said, horrified.

"What?"

I pointed out into the distance at the meteor heading straight for us at full speed. Ridley dropped her mop and the two of us began to shout up to the captain.

"What is that ruckus?" Captain Dudley boomed, glaring down at us.

"Captain, meteor ahead!" I shouted, once again pointing out into space.

Captain Dudley gasped and began yelling at his crewmembers who immediately jumped into action. Ridley and I looked at each other, not really knowing how we were supposed to react.

"Here!" someone hissed, shoving ropes into our hands. "Give these to the crewmembers and go down to the galley!"

I glared up at Critter but did as I was told and rushed around; throwing a rope at any ropeless creature I came across. As soon as I was finished I ran for the galley, but stopped in my tracks. I squinted up at the crewmember piloting the ship.

"What is he…?" I trailed off. I looked out towards the meteor and suddenly gasped. That stupid creature was in a straight line with the meteor.

I ran up the stairs to where he was. "Are you trying to get us killed?" I growled, pushing him aside and giving the wheel a sharp jerk, which sent the ship nearly turning on its side.

"Move, servant!" the creature snapped, trying to shove me away from the wheel.

The crewmembers rolled about the deck as I turned the wheel the other way, not knowing what the hell I was doing. We were still heading towards the meteor, and the captain wasn't even in sight.

I turned the wheel again and the ship turned left. "How do you get this thing to go faster?" I shouted, looking around for some special button or something.

"Out of my way, stupid girl!" the creature yelled, pulling on the wheel to go the other way.

"No!" I said, pulling it back the other way.

"The meteor!" a crewmember gasped, pointing out into space.

My eyes grew large, as the meteor was merely inches from the ship. In one swift movement I turned the wheel once more and felt the ship jerk as the big rock just barely smacked the stern, sending us rolling all over the place, and the ship out of control.

I grasped hold of the wheel to steady the ship from running into anymore meteors. Once everything was back in control, and I heaved a sigh of relief, I was shoved forcefully to the ground by the creature who tried to destroy us all.

"That was the most out of order sailing I'd ever experienced!" the captain bellowed, stomping up the stairs.

"Everything would've gone smoother, cap'n, but that girl tried to smash the ship into the meteor!" the creature hissed, pointing down at me.

"What?" I yelled, getting to my feet.

"Hush!" the captain told me. "Mr. Crawford, for saving everyone's lives, and keeping this servant from killing us all, you are rewarded with my gratitude."

"But that's not-" I began.

"And as for you," the captain said, turning towards me. "You will be punished severely for trying to kill us all!"

"But _he _was trying to kill us!" I exclaimed, pointing at Mr. Crawford.

"That's enough from you, young lady! Mr. Frogord will choose your punishment seeing as he is your owner."

I looked towards Critter in anger and surprise. "I am sorry, captain," Critter said, bowing his head in shame. "I don't know what's gotten into her, but I'll fix it."

He grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me away from everybody else.

"This isn't fair!" I complained, pulling on my arm.

"Shut up!" Critter demanded.

I was thrown forcefully to the ground, my hair falling into my eyes. "Have you lost your mind?" Critter yelled, kicking my ribs.

I groaned in agony and turned over to my back. "I didn't-"

"Shut up!" another kick to my ribs. "You were supposed to go back down to the galley, you stupid girl!"

"Captain, land ahead!" I heard from above.

Critter stopped the beating and looked out at the planet in the distance. Everybody on the ship ran about to view the planet. I, on the other hand, scrambled to my feet; my hands placed over my bruised ribs and stumbled over to the side. I coughed slightly, looking over the side and turned my head to view the planet.

"Are you okay?" I heard from behind me.

I turned just barely and grinned at Ridley. "I'll live," I said, hunching over and leaning on the side. Ridley stood by me and leaned over to get a good look at the planet.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A floating object, dimwit," I said, nudging her side.

"Hey!" she protested. "I mean what planet is it?"

"Don't know," I said, groaning once more from the throbbing pain in my ribs.

"He did a good number on you this time, huh?" Ridley said, patting my back to comfort me.

"I've been through worse," I told her as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'll be alright."

Ridley and I made our way down to the galley as the ship began to dock. I gathered up my things, which was a knapsack filled with barely anything, and headed back up to the deck, Ridley following behind.

My insides were now burning, screaming at me in horror, but I ignored it completely.

"Hurry up!" Critter hissed at us.

He pushed me forcefully and I stumbled as I walked down the ramp to sweet, dear land. Ridley was right on my heels, trying to keep her distance from Critter.

"Where are we?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Montressor spaceport," one of the nicer crewmembers answered.

"Never heard of it," I said, pulling my knapsack over my shoulder as Critter beckoned for Ridley and me to follow him and his other servants. I rolled my eyes and stumbled after him, clutching my ribs in pain.

"Where are we going now?" I groaned, trying to keep up with the rest of the group.

"I don't know, but wherever it is it better be near by," Ridley answered.

I yawned, my eyes drooping warningly as I nearly bumped into Eric – the servant in front of me.

"Stop here," Critter ordered us. He looked around as if he were looking for someone.

"Uh, Mr. Frogord, sir, I don't mean to bother you, but, uh, what are we looking for?" one of the servants asked.

Critter didn't answer, but smiled triumphantly and began to move again, and we lousy servants followed.

"G'mornin sir," Critter said to a man, tipping his large hat. "I be Mr. Frogord. You look like a reasonable buyer."

The man looked at us shortly and then smiled. "Ah, yes. I was wondering if I'd find one," the man said. "How much and which one?"

"All of 'em," Critter said. "All of 'em except for these two." He pointed at Ridley and me lazily.

"I don't know," the man said, rubbing his chain.

"Five for each of 'em," Critter said.

"Alright, I'll take them!" the man exclaimed.

Ridley and I exchanged short glances as the man paid Critter and escorted the servants away, none of them looked back.

"Let's go, ladies," Critter growled.

I examined the surroundings around us closely, studying each creature walking by me. There weren't many humans such as Ridley and me, but it was quite fascinating. There were ships everywhere we turned, just as big as the one we just left behind, damaged from the meteor incident.

"Wow," Ridley said, looking up at the massive ships.

"Look at that one," I said, pointing towards one of the biggest ones around. The sails were a creamy white, and the ship looked brand new. It stood out compared to the older looking ones, and seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"That'd be the JBM Silver," Critter said in awe. "Our next journey."

"What?" Ridley and I said in unison.

"Another one?" I groaned.

"That ship is stopping at many planets, one of which we are heading to," Critter explained. "Where I can sell you." He pointed to Ridley in disgust. "They buy humans on that planet."

Ridley narrowed her eyes in anger, warning Critter to test her further.

"Don't worry, Rid," I whispered. "That good for nothing feign isn't selling you."

We reluctantly followed Critter towards the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship looked even bigger once we got closer. I gaped at it in awe, as did the others passing by it.

"All aboard," Critter said, pushing me and Ridley forward.

I sent him a glare and ascended the ramp gradually, still clutching my sore ribs in an attempt to heal them. Crewmembers moved about the deck, getting everything ready. They looked a bit more polite than the last bunch of morons we were with.

"Ah, Mr. Frogord," someone said as soon as we were on the ship.

"Captain," Critter said, tipping his hat towards a feline.

"These must be your servants, am I right?" she asked, looking over Ridley and I.

"Yes ma'am," our owner said.

"Alright then, you'll be in charge of them this whole trip. The cleaning supplies are down in the galley," the captain said. She then turned to us. "I am Captain Amelia; you may address me as ma'am or captain, understood?"

I nodded, as did Ridley, and the captain was out of sight in no time. We were used to traveling, but not used to traveling with explorers. This was the first time that we actually shipped out with a group like this.

I looked about the ship, taking in its beautiful scenery. I began to walk backwards, only to run straight into someone.

"Sorry," I said, turning around.

"It's quite alright," said a doglike man. "You must be here with Mr. Frogord, no?"

"Uh…yes," I said awkwardly.

"I am Dr. Doppler," he said, bowing slightly. "And you are?"

"A servant girl," I mumbled.

Dr. Doppler laughed slightly. "Do you have a name?"

"Uh, it's Reiza," I said.

"Well, Reiza, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Dr. Doppler, smiling warmly.

"You too, sir," I said, returning the smile.

He tore his attention away from me and began to talk to another crewmember who didn't seem to care. I leaned over the side slightly and watched as people passed by, not even sparing me a glance.

"Stupid alien," someone muttered as they boarded the ship. "I'll show him."

I turned my head to watch as a boy stepped onto the deck, only to watch him vanish as Critter appeared in front of me.

"Scrub the deck!" he hissed, throwing an apron at me, and placing a bucket of water on the ground.

"But we haven't even launched yet!" I protested.

"I don't care," he said, yanking my knapsack out of my hands. "I'll put this in the sleeping quarters."

I stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure and angrily tied the apron around my body. Ridley was close by, mopping the deck with an angered look upon her face too. I dropped to my knees and pulled the small brush out of the bucket and poured the water on the deck.

Reluctantly, I began scrubbing the already spotless deck, my hair pulled back behind my head. I mumbled incoherently to myself as the sails suddenly opened, and the captain began shouting commands.

Ridley walked closer to me. "We've just got here and he already has us cleaning this dump up," she said through gritted teeth.

"A dump? Rid, this ship is cleaner than a king's throne," I said, sparing her a short glance.

"Well who cares?" she said, mopping over the shiny wood. "Oh how I'd love to wring that man's neck, and stab him until there is no blood left to spare!"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Wouldn't we both."

"Maybe we can push him overboard when the ship gets high enough. Then his body'll go 'splat!' at the bottom," Ridley said with an evil sort of laugh.

"Good thinking," I said sarcastically.

Ridley shrugged and began to whistle a sweet tune to herself. I looked up to watch some of the crewmembers run around, telling each other orders, or chatting about something else. They seemed excited about something, but that was beyond me.

I looked back down at my work, only to be greeted by a pair of black boots. I flinched slightly and kept my cool as not to stumble backwards.

"You know, that works better when the deck is actually dirty," came the voice of the owner of the pair of black boots.

I looked up at the boy I saw earlier and cocked an eyebrow. "Tell that to my owner," I mumbled as I resumed scrubbing the deck.

"Well, you'll wanna be ready for the launch," he said, sitting on the ledge.

"Mmhmm, I know," I said boredly.

"Are you a servant too?" Ridley asked without thinking.

The boy raised his eyebrows. "Servant? I'm part of the crew," he said.

"Well then why don't you get busy helping with the launch," I said irritably.

"Not very bright, huh?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Do I look bright? You try serving one man after another," I hissed.

The boy held up his hands in defense and chuckled. "Don't blow your top," he said. "Didn't mean to offend you."

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself to my feet. "Deck's clean," I said, looking as if I worked hard.

"It was clean to start with," the boy said.

"Gees, thanks for ruining my proud moment," I said.

Ridley laughed and examined her 'hard' work. "What's your name?" she asked.

The boy hopped down from the ledge and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Jim Hawkins," he said. "You?"

"I'm Ridley, and that's Reiza," she nodded towards me.

"Nice chatting with you, but I have to go help with the launch," Jim said.

I shrugged and turned around, heading for the galley. Ridley followed after me.

"This bruise is going to kill me," I said, once we entered the sleeping quarters for servants.

I lifted my shirt slightly and examined the black and blue bruise on my side, groaning as I ran my fingers across it.

"I thought you said it'll be alright," Ridley said, sitting down on a hammock.

I shrugged, pulling my shirt down. "We have hammocks," I said, changing the subject. "At least it isn't the floor."

The ship began to move, and I felt a sudden excitement rise in me. I didn't know what it was with me and launching, but it made me feel all fuzzy inside.

I grinned slightly and looked over at Ridley, who was frowning. "What's eating ya, Rid?" I asked, plopping down in a hammock.

"I was just thinking about what Critter said earlier…about going to a planet to sell me. We'll be separated."

I yawned and lay back, closing my eyes. "Don't be silly, mate. That bum can't separate us," I told her reassuringly.

"I just can't help but feel…worried," she said.

"Don't worry," I said, drifting away. "We'll…get through it…"

Ridley raised her eyebrows and chuckled as the two of us floated in the air. "Eh, no gravity," she laughed.

All of a sudden we dropped to the floor, waking me up with a jolt and a groan of pain from my ribs.

"What in the devil…?" I muttered.

"Hold on tight," Ridley said, grabbing hold of the post as the ship soared off at full speed, sending me rolling into the wall.

"Ugh," I groaned, causing Ridley to laugh even more.

"C'mon, Rei, we sail all the time. I thought you'd be use to it by now."

The door to our room opened and Critter stalked in, giving us his 'evil' look. "Get up on deck, you scallywags," he boomed.

"But it's already clean," I said, getting to my feet in pain.

Critter grabbed hold of my arm and squeezed tightly. "Does it look like I care if it's cleaned or not? Get up there!" he shoved me away towards the door, and Ridley followed suit.

"Ugh, evil twit," I grumbled, stumbling up the stairs to the deck.

"Don't you just want to…kill him?" Ridley asked, glancing over at me.

"Always," I said, rubbing my ribs.

I dropped to my knees where I left the bucket and scooped up the brush, scrubbing over the dirtless deck.

"So, where do you think this ship is heading?" Ridley asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Actually, it does," came a voice.

I lifted my head and glared over at Jim. "How so?" I asked.

"Well, it's a voyage for treasure," he said mysteriously.

"Treasure?" Ridley and I asked.

"Yeah, you know, gold," Jim said.

"Gold!" said a high pitched, squeaky little voice.

A little pink blob floated from Jim's pocket, and flew around my head, chanting 'gold!' over and over again.

"Wha? Hey, what is that thing?" I asked, grinning at it.

"Oh, that's Morph," Jim said with a shrug.

The little pink blob – Morph – changed into an exact clone of Jim. "Morph, Morph, Morph," it sang, repeating the word over and over again as if he were an overexcited kid.

"Aw, isn't it precious?" Ridley said as it changed back into a little pink blob and flew around her several times.

"Is he yours?" I asked Jim, looking over at him.

"Nah, he belongs to an old friend of mine," he said. "But he's away for awhile." He frowned to himself shortly.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, being the usual curious girl I was. I went back to scrubbing the deck as Jim spoke.

"Eh, he's just avoiding prison for now," he said. "Captain Amelia has sort of a grudge against him now."

"Oh yeah? What for?" I asked.

"Soft subject," said Jim.

"Does your friend have a name?" asked Ridley as she played with Morph.

"Silver," Jim said. "John Silver."

"What did you say?" I asked, shooting my head up immediately.

Jim furrowed his eyebrows and squinted. "Did you know him?" he asked suspiciously.

"No," I said, looking back down. "I just didn't hear you well…" I lied.

Jim shrugged to himself and looked over the side.

"Evans!" Critter boomed, storming over.

I flinched at his annoyingly deep voice and looked over at him. "Sir?" I said.

"You clean the galley," he said, pointing behind him with his thumb. "That place is a dirt hole."

I sighed to myself as I rose from the ground. This was going to be a _long _trip…


	3. Chapter 3

Critter had a knack of getting under my skin all the time. The only dirty thing in the galley was the ugly looking cook, walking about from the counter to the pot smack dab in the middle of the room.

"'Ello there," he greeted me as I entered.

"Hi," I mumbled as I leaned against a table. "So what do I need to do?"

"Hmm," he said, rubbing his chin. "You can wash those." He pointed towards a pile of pots and bowls sitting alone in a corner, dust collecting on them as we spoke.

How they got dirty, I didn't know, and I didn't bother to ask. I sighed deeply as I gathered the dishes up and began to scrub them clean. The food and grime stuck to the tableware didn't seem to want to scrape off as I sweated over it.

"Blast it!" I hissed, my anger reaching to its last point.

"Having trouble?" the cook asked, looking over in my direction.

"Why use this crap? It's old and filthy," I said.

"Oh, we ain't using that old pile of junk," he laughed. "You needed something to do so I gave it to ya."

"What?" I said, narrowing my eyes. "You mean I've been scraping scraps off of this for nothing?"

The cook shrugged as he stirred up his soup. "You do everything for a reason, lass," he said. "You just never take the time to understand."

I rolled my eyes and set the pot down. "Well I'm not wasting my time with it," I told him.

"Rolland," he suddenly said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The names Rolland. Who are you?"

"Reiza," I said suspiciously. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't," Rolland said. "I was just wondering."

Footsteps sounded on the stairs as someone walked into the galley. "Rolland, Captain wants you on deck," Jim announced, looking as calm as ever.

"Alrighty," Rolland said, wiping his hands with a dishrag and wobbling towards the stairs. "Watch over the girl while I'm gone. Don't want her messin anything up," he told Jim as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Yeah I'll mess _something _up," I mumbled as I pushed the dirty dishes away with my foot.

"Not happy with the cook?" Jim asked, propping himself up on the counter.

"I'm not happy with anything," I said loud and clear.

"I don't blame ya," Jim said. "I mean, being a servant must be horrible."

"Oh no, it's everything I ever dreamed of," I told him sarcastically as I pulled at the apron around me.

"You know, I was cabin boy once," Jim said, smiling slightly. "I thought it was the worse job ever, but it turned out to be okay."

"Might I remind you there is a difference from being a cabin boy and a servant girl," I snapped.

"Do you have any parents?" he asked out of the blue.

"No," I said as if I didn't care. "They abandoned me like the jerks they are."

"Hmm…How did you become a servant?"

"The cops always take in street kids and put them into homes, but to the bad ones they send them to be sold," I said, sitting on the counter across the room from him.

"What did you do? Steal?" Jim asked.

"I never stole!" I exclaimed. "It's against everything I believe in. I didn't do anything, to be honest. It was the group I hung around; they were bad, so the cops thought I was like them and took me to be sold."

"Sorry to hear," he said as if he were sympathetic.

"Eh, it doesn't matter," I sighed, placing my chin in my hand and my elbow on my knee. "It doesn't bother me anymore. Besides, that was five years ago."

"That long, huh?"

"Yeah, that long…"

"Do you ever wonder where your parents are?" asked Jim.

"I don't care where they are," I told him. "They mean nothing to me."

Jim leaned back slightly, examining the galley. "It must be rough on you," he said. "Serving people, I mean. It's not really fair."

"I guess," I said. "How about you? Do you have any parents?"

"I have my mom," he said, rubbing his neck. "My dad left not too long ago."

"Sorry to hear," I said, pushing away a knife near my right hand.

"I'm over it," Jim shrugged, although his eyes were full of sadness.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Sometimes," he said. He then laughed and jumped down from the counter. "I'm gonna go see what's taking Rolland so long."

I watched him leave up the steps and sighed to myself. How long would it take to finally get away from a life such as mine? I can only estimate an eternity…

It didn't take long for Rolland to return. He looked angered, yet hid it well.

"Why don't you head back up to the deck, deary," Rolland said, nodding towards the stairs. "That owner of yours is busy, so do as you please."

I shrugged and pulled off the apron as I walked up to the deck. Ridley was mopping away, humming to herself as I strode over.

"Hey pinhead," I greeted her.

"I'm tired," she said, yawning.

"Aren't we all?" I said, watching her mop. "Take a break," I told her.

Ridley shrugged and set the mop aside and leaned over the edge, letting a cool breeze brush her hair. I sighed, longing for the freedom that barely reached out to me, and Ridley had the same exact look on her face.

"The one thing we can never have is right in front of us, teasing us lifelessly," Ridley said, running her fingers through her honey brown hair.

"Freedom," I said, my eyes drooping with sadness.

"Freedom," Ridley repeated, her voice cracking from just saying it.

"I wonder what the ocean feels like," I suddenly said, staring longingly out into the distance.

"Barely any planets have the ocean," Ridley said.

"I know," I said. "I just want to feel sand beneath my feet, and cool water rushing over them gradually…"

"Nice wording," my friend laughed.

"Thanks," I replied, grinning.

The two of us stood quiet momentarily, soaking in the hidden desire for liberty. Stars smiled down at us, winking in all their pride and joy…and freedom.

"This bites," Ridley finally said.

"Agreed," I said, staring blankly at the space before us.

"I mean, why do we have to serve our _superiors _just because we lack the ability of manners," she said professionally.

I acquiesced, her words were true. They acted as if they were a level higher than us, a step further. But those thoughts belonged to them, and meant nothing to us.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, wishing for a moment to lie down and rest. But I was still precarious of this crew, not exactly knowing how they reacted to servants. Jim seemed okay; he didn't immediately judge us when he spoke, and he seemed to be relaxed speaking with us.

"Hello!" someone suddenly squealed in my ear.

I nearly jumped ten feet into the air as I twirled around and stared wide-eyed at a bronze colored robot. I let out the breath I was holding and stared awkwardly at the robot before us.

"Uh, who are you…?" I asked, sending Ridley a short glance.

"B.E.N," he said. "The names B.E.N. Wow, you're just like Jim! I never see many humans!"

"Uh-huh," Ridley said steadily, still shaky from B.E.N's sudden outburst.

"Who are you?" he asked annoyingly.

"Reiza," I said.

"Ridley," my friend said afterwards, taking one step back from B.E.N.

"Oh it's so good to meet you!" he exclaimed.

"Okay…" I said.

"B.E.N!" Jim's voice made all head's turn as he walked over. "Where were you? We've been looking for you for ages!"

"Oh you care!" B.E.N said, grasping Jim into a tight hug.

"Yeah, whatever, let go," Jim said, pushing the robot away.

Ridley and I laughed silently as Jim struggled to keep B.E.N off of him, all the while explaining everything.

"Have you met my new friends yet, Jimmy?" B.E.N interrupted him, pointing at us. "This is Reiza and Ridley."

"Yeah, I know," Jim said with a roll of his eyes. "Now will you please listen?"

"Oh it's so great to have more humans on this trip!" B.E.N said, paying Jim no attention.

Jim sighed and smacked his forehead. "Stupid robot," he muttered.

"I remember the day I met Jimmy. He was looking for treasure, and there was this big battle between Jim and Silver!" B.E.N said dramatically.

I couldn't help but jolt up straight at Silver's name. Jim really did know him…

"I was so worried that my best pal Jim would die, but look at him! He's alive! Jim! You're alive!" B.E.N pulled Jim into another hug.

"Wait, you fought Silver?" I asked without thinking.

"Not really," Jim started. "Hey…wait, I thought you said you didn't know him."

"I, uh, don't," I defended myself. "I just wouldn't think you'd fight a friend."

"Well, Silver betrayed us at first," Jim explained. "But he's got a big heart…"

"I was so terrified!" B.E.N continued to ramble about God knows what.

"Is he going to stop soon?" Ridley asked, watching the robot ramble on and on, on how scared he was of losing his friend.

"Probably not," Jim said, rubbing his chin while watching B.E.N. "If we sneak away slowly, maybe he won't notice."

"Deal," I said, moving away from B.E.N.

Ridley followed afterwards as Jim led us away, and sure enough, B.E.N didn't even notice.

"Wow, what happened to his head?" I asked, laughing slightly.

Jim shrugged, chuckling while shaking his head. The three of us walked to the other side of the ship, where I lazily sat on the edge.

"What does JBM stand for in the name?" Ridley asked, looking over at Jim.

"Jim, Ben and Morph," Jim answered. "I had this ship built awhile back. I'm still in the Academy, so I don't really now how to pilot it."

"Rei doesn't either," Ridley muttered.

"Shut up," I said, jabbing her in the side with my elbow.

"What? It's true! Although you did save us all, you still made everyone slide around," Ridley laughed.

"Huh?" Jim asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nothing," I said, trying to keep everyone from talking about my little mishap.

"Oh, it was hilarious Jim! There was this huge meteor coming straight for us, right? And the weirdo controlling the ship was heading for it, too; to kill us all. So Rei runs up there and takes the wheel, sending us all over the place! And to think, this all happened today!" Ridley laughed at the memory, and I merely looked away.

"Yeah, and it caused me a great deal of pain," I said, bringing my hand up to my ribs.

Ridley looked at me sympathetically. "And Rei was accused of trying to kill us," she finished. "So Critter got a hold of her."

"Who?" Jim asked, completely lost.

"Oh, that's what we call our 'master'. Critter…" Ridley told him.

"Oh," Jim said, rubbing his neck. "He doesn't seem too nice."

"He's cruel," I said, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Have you ever thought about running away?" Jim asked.

"We can't," I said. "Critter is everywhere. He knows what we do, and why we do it. I bet he knows we aren't working right now."

Jim shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. "Everyone needs a little free time. I was lucky enough to escape from Captain Amelia's lecture on blah, blah, blah, and whatever."

I laughed slightly, taking in a short breath. I guess this little trip won't be so bad. Already we were making new friends, and just maybe we'll get a little taste of freedom…maybe.

**Review, if it isn't too much trouble.**


	4. Chapter 4

I fell with a jolt as thunder clacked above our heads. I groaned, rubbing my head as Ridley slept soundlessly in the hammock under mine. The cold floorboard beneath me made me shiver.

"Ow," I moaned, pushing myself to my knees.

I watched as the room spun back into place. I shook my head slightly, but jumped when that familiar sense of fear brushed by as thunder roared once again. Scrambling to my feet I crawled back into my hammock, curling up as I willed myself back to sleep.

"Reiza," came Ridley's calm, yet groggy voice. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Rid," I said hoarsely.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm," I lied.

Everybody and anybody knew of my strange fear of thunder. My fear never allowed me to sleep or relax, not when thunder raged above me. It made my skin crawl, and my heart to beat at an abnormally rapid pace.

I ran my fingers through my hair, telling myself to calm down. Ridley fell back to sleep; she was always able to do so. I, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. I sighed deeply as I jumped down from the hammock and walked barefooted up to the deck. I leaned over the side, massaging my temples gingerly. I jumped again, and silently cursed the thunder.

I listened closely as footsteps drew near, and stopped behind me. "Isn't it a little too late to be up?" Jim asked.

"No," I said, closing my eyes.

Jim shrugged and leaned against the side backwards, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "Can't sleep?" he asked, looking at me.

"No," I said again.

"Me neither," he sighed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "The first day of any voyage always keeps me awake."

"Why?" I asked, switching my gaze over to him.

"Excitement probably," he shrugged. "Why can't you sleep?"

Thunder roared above us, and I jumped slightly. "Thunder," I said darkly.

"Thunder? Does it keep you awake or something?" Jim inquired.

"You can say that," I said, glaring up at the space before us.

We were silent for a moment in time as a breeze brushed by, moving my hair slightly.

"So, are you guys sticking with us for the whole trip?" asked Jim, breaking the discomforting silence.

"Nope," I said, settling my head upon my arms. "We're getting off at some planet where he's gonna sell Ridley. Then we'll probably hitch a ride somewhere else."

"What's he gonna do with you?" Jim asked.

"Don't know," I told him. "Don't care."

Jim raised his eyebrows, and turned around so he could look over the side. "I don't think its fair that you have to be a slave," he said.

"Join the club," I muttered, closing my eyes.

"So is this how you're going to spend the rest of your life? Serving one man after another?"

"Sure," I said. "There's no way out of it, so why try and fight it?"

"Because it's wrong for someone to do another person's chores unwillingly," said Jim.

"Oh yeah? Tell Critter that."

Jim frowned to himself and looked out into space.

"You miss your friend, huh?" I said, lifting my head.

"Yeah," he said. "I was hoping that maybe I could find him. I mean, when I'm able to pilot my own ship."

"It's good to plan out your future beforehand," I told him. "It keeps you out of trouble."

Jim chuckled as he propped himself up on the side. "How are you going to manage when you and your friend get separated?" he asked.

"You think I'm actually going to let Critter get rid of Ridley?" I asked amusedly.

Jim shrugged, smiling slightly. "You're the one talking about serving people for the rest of your life."

"That'll change soon," I said mysteriously. "I'm not crazy enough to let someone rule my life, but I am crazy enough to stop it."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"No clue," I said.

Jim laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, good luck with that," he said.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. I gazed up at the stars, my mind wandering freely in its own rhythm. I just couldn't stop thinking about my future, though. What was the outcome of my life. Would it be worth it?

_No, _I told myself. _Nothing is worth the torture…_

I scrunched up my face as another blow of thunder raged in the sky. Just when I was easing down, the sky had to growl at me.

"Stupid thunder," I mumbled.

Jim chuckled and jumped down to his feet. "You may wanna get back to sleep soon," he told me as he headed for the galley. "We have a big day ahead of us."

"Oh great," I sighed, following him.

He grinned and shook his head. He headed for one door as I headed for another.

"Night," he said, sending me a friendly smile before disappearing behind the door.

"Good night," I whispered to the empty room silently.

I slipped into the room and crawled into my hammock. I blocked out any sounds I heard as I drifted off into a sweet slumber.

I awoke with the sun shining brightly in my eyes. I groaned in annoyance as I blocked my sensitive eyes from the light and sat up in the hammock. Everything was dead silent, making everything seem eerie.

I threw my legs over the side and rose from the hammock, studying the room. Ridley was still fast asleep, curled up into a ball. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I pulled on my shoes and left for the deck.

Some of the crewmembers were out and about, chatting quietly with one another.

"Good morning," Dr. Doppler greeted me.

"Uh, morning," I said, giving him one of my famous fake smiles.

"It's good to be up, bright and early," he said, taking in a whiff of fresh air.

"Sure," I said, turning back to the deck I was so 'graciously' mopping.

"I just wish some of the other crewmembers woke up early," he went on.

"Uh, Dr. Doppler; with all do respect, sir, I have work to do, and I'm sure you have some things to attend to," I told him as I sighed in annoyance.

"My apologies, Miss. Everson," Dr. Doppler said. "I'll leave you to it."

He left, humming to himself as I sighed once more. A tired looking Ridley appeared from the galley, rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

"I hate waking up early," she said, rubbing her fingers through her hair in attempt to comb it down.

"Don't we all?" I laughed, nudging her slightly.

Ridley grabbed a mop and joined me in cleaning the deck. I knew Critter would scold us for working together, and that he'd probably separate us, but hey, why not enjoy ourselves until then?

"I heard you leave last night," Ridley said, sending me a short glance. "Did the thunder scare you off?"

"As usual," I said, shrugging.

"Well, you're still here, so I take it you found a way to channel it out," my best friend said.

"Talking helps," I explained. "I chatted with Jim."

"So it helped?"

"Yeah."

"Talking to good people always sooths me," Ridley said, smiling. "I loved to talk with my grandmother because she was nice, and very old. Old people listen, yet they don't hear so well."

"So the good things go in, and the bad go right through them," I laughed.

"Exactly," Ridley grinned.

"Ladies," came that ear-crushing, annoying deep voice. "Socializing is a crime. Separate before one of you is thrown off the ship."

"Yes sir," I mumbled, moving to leave.

"No…Evans, you stay. Murray you go down and help Rolland," Critter ordered.

"Whatever," Ridley shrugged, putting down the mop and leaving for the galley.

I watched Ridley leave, wishing I were in her place instead of standing out in the open with Critter. I sighed to myself and continued to swab the deck, not even looking at my owner.

"Evans," Critter hissed coolly. "We have a mission to complete."

"And what would that be, _sir_?" I asked, narrowing my eyes up at him.

Critter smirked mischievously at me. "You'll know soon enough, lass."

I rolled my eyes and looked out into space. "Does it involve dying?" I asked.

"Not particularly, no," Critter told me.

"Damn," I mumbled. "I was looking forward to it."

Critter's hand collided with my face, and I stumbled backwards. Some of the crewmembers looked up from their work to watch a poor servant girl be beat by a foolish, selfish creature.

"Don't use that language with me, girl," he growled.

I angrily wiped away the drop of blood at my lip and glared up at Critter. "Planning on putting on a show for everyone?" I tested him.

Another slap at my cheek set my anger. I clutched my fists tightly at my sides, ready to show him a taste of his own medicine, but a voice cut in.

"Uh, Mr. Frogord? If you please, Captain doesn't want any violence on the ship," Jim said, walking up.

"She's my servant girl; I can do what I want!" Critter fought back.

"Not on deck you can't," Jim argued.

Critter narrowed his eyes and decided not to fight with Jim. He turned to me in disgust. "I'm not finished with you, _servant_!"

He turned on his heels and stormed away, muttering incoherently to himself.

"Thanks," I said, wiping once more at my lip.

"No really, it is the rules," Jim explained.

I shrugged as I stuck the mop into the bucket and pulled it back out, mopping back and forth over the wood.

"Rules, rules, rules!" said a squeaky little voice.

Morph appeared at Jim's shoulder, dancing around excitedly. I laughed slightly, forgetting all my anger as the little blob flew over to me. It grinned happily and flew around my head a couple of times, and then chased after another crewmember.

"What do you feed that thing?" I asked, watching it leave.

"He eats whatever pleases him," Jim shrugged, crossing his arms firmly across his chest. "Silver sure did keep him spoiled."

I smiled slightly, just hearing Silver's name. Old friends may be faraway, but they are never forgotten…no matter how old.

"Well, have fun," said Jim. "I need to have a short word with the captain."

I nodded as he left, and turned back to my chore. Something in the pit of my stomach told me I wouldn't like this 'mission' coming up…I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all.

**More reviews more updates. Keep that in mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

The landing was a bit bumpy as we came upon the populated planet. The crewmembers worked about to give us a safe landing, and other than the slipping and sliding it was quite alright.

Finally, after a full week we finally come upon a planet – a planet with creatures. I looked over the side and grinned down at the different kinds of species passing by, some waving just because they can. Children of all ages ran around playing all sorts of odd games, laughing and grinning.

I sighed longingly; just watching families stroll by made my heart sink.

"Wow, that's a lot of people," said Ridley as she approached me.

"Yeah, and I wish we could join them," I responded, glaring down at the bucket and brush on the floor.

Ridley shrugged as she held a broom firmly in her hand. "We must do as we are told!" she exclaimed obediently, saluting to the atmosphere.

I chuckled at her silliness and dropped back to my knees, scrubbing wildly at the polished floor with the small brush. The hair that fell out of my ponytail hung in my eyes, eliminating my clear vision of everything.

"Let's go crew!" bellowed Captain Amelia's first mate, Mr. Hicks.

I heard of the tragic accident that happened not too long ago of her former first mate, Mr. Arrow. But that was three years ago, when, Jim explained, he was just a boy of fifteen. He told us of the Interstellar Academy; he had one year left before he graduated, and he seemed quite excited, too.

The crewmembers walked by Ridley and me, rushing down the ramp to feel actual land beneath their feet. I simply looked away, not wanting to feel that longing feeling for land as well.

"Hey, you girls coming?" Jim asked, stopping at the ramp.

"You girls coming, you girls coming?" Morph copied him.

"We have to get permission from Critter," Ridley said, sweeping up the invisible dirt.

"You have to have permission to get off the ship?" Jim asked, shock in his voice.

"It's the rules of slavery, Jim," I explained, looking up. "You aren't aloud to do anything without permission."

"Speaking of which – you aren't aloud to talk to the crew without permission!" Critter exclaimed, walking up from the galley.

I rolled my eyes and looked away from Jim. Jim, on the other hand, stood his ground.

"Actually," he started, "I was talking to them first."

Critter gritted his teeth and towered over Jim. "Gettin close with my servants, boy?" he hissed.

"What? People aren't allowed to have friends anymore?" Jim asked, giving Critter the same 'evil' look he was giving him.

"Stay away from my servants."

Jim narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to talk back, but the sudden presence of Captain Amelia shut the two up.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" Amelia asked, her arms behind her and her back straight as a board.

Jim sent Critter one last glare before turning towards the captain. "Can Ridley and Rei exit the ship?" he asked her.

"It is alright with me," Amelia explained. "Is that alright with you Mr. Frogord?"

Critter gave Jim a smug look as he grunted. "If it's alright with the captain, then it's alright with me," he said.

Captain Amelia nodded and descended the ramp, not even glancing back as Dr. Doppler chased after her. Once she was out of earshot Critter turned to Ridley and I.

"Off the ship, now!" he demanded, pushing us along.

I glared back at him as Jim followed us, obviously proud of himself for his bravery. Ridley and I exchanged excited glances, longing for land.

I looked around in awe. It was a nice planet, and everybody seemed to be civilized. Jim appeared beside us, grinning as he looked around as well.

"What exactly are we doing here?" I asked, turning to the former cabin boy.

"Top secret; captain's mission," Jim shrugged, moving along.

"Top secret my ass!" Ridley said, following Jim and I.

"Hey, you know I'd tell you, but I'm not allowed," said Jim.

"Why is it top secret? Is it a plot for murder?" I asked dramatically.

"Of course not," Jim explained as Morph floated beside his head. "I'm just not allowed to speak of it."

I laughed slightly, only to stop in my tracks as a child began to cry.

"Oh what's the matter, sweetie?" his mother asked as she kneeled to his level.

The child sniffed and wiped his eyes, looking up at his mother tearfully. "I fell and hurt my elbow!" he cried.

"Awe, let me see." The woman examined her son's elbow and smiled. "It's only a scratch, sweetheart, you'll be fine." She gave his elbow a quick kiss and grinned.

I watched, my heart throbbing painfully. My parents never cared for my scratches, no matter how much I cried. I was taught to suck it up and move on; it'll all be over eventually.

"Yeah, so will life," I muttered as I lowered my head.

"Hey Rei, you comin?" Ridley called, causing me to jerk into reality to notice that my friends were already ahead of me.

"Uh, coming!" I exclaimed, jogging to catch up with her and Jim.

"What were you doing?" Jim asked, turning his head slightly to look at me.

"Nothing," I mumbled. "It was nothing."

"Monster!" Morph suddenly shouted, pointing in horror at Critter as he approached us.

"What are you doing?" Critter asked, his voice causing my eyebrow to twitch.

"Walking," I said, giving him a small glare.

"Well walk faster! We aren't here to enjoy the scenery!"

I rolled my eyes and mentally cursed Critter for his evilness. He really knew how to tick me off without even trying to.

Critter pushed us aside and continued on, leaving me to stick my tongue out at the back of his big head. "Oh how I'd love to kick him around!"

Ridley grabbed my arm before I could storm after Critter, and laughed. "As fun as that'd be to watch, it'd be pretty dang stupid," she said as she released my arm.

I grinned and shrugged as I shoved my hands into my jean pockets. Morph floated around, watching the different types of creatures closely as if looking for someone. He sighed in defeat and lowered his head.

"What's with him?" Ridley asked, giving Morph a pat on the head.

Jim glanced at Morph and frowned. "He misses Silver," he told us. "Every time we stop at a planet he thinks Silver will be there."

I frowned as well. Silver could be anywhere in the galaxy, and if he was anything like the last time I saw him then he's definitely not going to reside on just any old planet. He was smart, I had to say, and if he's running from the cops then he's going to be hidden. That old cyborg…where _could _he be?

I could still remember him vividly; as if it were just yesterday he left…

I was fourteen at the time and I belonged to a different creature. I didn't attend voyages at the time, but I was a servant in an old restaurant. My owner owned it, but that didn't make him any nicer. I can remember there was always a cyborg sitting at a table everyday in the far corner. He never paid me any attention, really, but he did seem nice.

One day I was picking up plates and silverware off one of the tables when I ran straight into another person, sending me, him, and the plates to the floor…

"_Ugh, you stupid girl!" the creature snapped, holding up his arms in disgust as leftovers stuck to his clothes._

_I rubbed my head and grabbed hold to the table beside me to pull myself up. As soon as I rose to my feet the man shoved me back to the floor in a rage of anger._

"_Stupid servant girl!" he hissed. "I'll show you to mess with me!"_

"_What's that ruckus?" my owner yelled, walking out into the dining area._

"_Your good for nothing servant threw food all over me!"_

"_But I-" I began, but stopped._

_A low growl escaped from my owner's throat as he stomped towards us. "My apologies, sir," he said to the man. "You! Get back to work! I'll deal with you later!" he snapped at me._

_I nodded and rose from the floor, gathering up the plates and silverware. I solemnly continued to the back of the restaurant where I placed everything in the sink and headed back out. I didn't want to, but I made my way over to the table in the back where the cyborg sat. I began to pick up his plate until he placed a hand on my arm._

"_Are you alright?" he asked sympathetically._

_I stared at him, a little stunned at his kindness. "Y-yes sir," I stuttered. "Will there be anything else for you?"_

"_No," he laughed. "What's yer name?"_

_I blinked in confusion. "Reiza, sir," I told him._

"_Silver's the name," the cyborg said._

_I smiled slightly and nodded. "Silver," I repeated. "Nice to make your acquaintance."_

Silver came by very often, until he had to attend a long journey to…treasure planet. I thought he was nuts at the time, but I guess he knew what he was doing since the legends were found to be true in the end.

"Hey, maybe we'll run into him!" Ridley grinned, trying to bring everybody's spirits up.

"Yeah, and maybe I'll grow another head," I told her. "If Silver doesn't want to be found then by God he won't be."

Jim jerked his head to me. "I thought you said you didn't know him."

I averted my eyes elsewhere and shrugged. "Well by the way you describe him-"

"How do you know him? Stop lying, I know you do; fess up," Jim said, crossing his arms.

I narrowed my eyes. "It's none of your business," I told him, "so back off."

Jim sent me the same look and turned away. "Fine," he hissed.

Jim stormed off without looking back, leaving Morph with Ridley and myself.

Ridley cocked an eyebrow at me in question. "Do you know him?" she asked, referring to John Silver.

"No," I lied. "Now off the subject!"

"You're lying," she went on. "Who is he?"

I rolled my eyes and began to walk away; Ridley followed behind.

"You know him, Jim knows him, Morph knows him, how come I don't?" she asked.

"Because you're a moron," I told her.

"Moron!" Morph repeated as he floated around Ridley's head.

Ridley frowned and crossed her arms. "That's not a nice thing to say," she whined.

I chuckled slightly at her childishness. I opened my mouth to comment, but a scream from the far off distance caused everyone to stop in their tracks.

**Heh, like anybody really reads this story. I question myself as to why I even keep it up. Just to save myself the time I may take it down.**


	6. Chapter 6

I found myself holding my breath in sudden fear. Everything grew eerily silent as everyone listened closely. Ridley tensed up beside me. I felt sick from my thoughts on who screamed. I had my money on Jim for a few seconds, but common sense sunk in. It was a female that shrieked, but that didn't make it any better.

I took in a deep breath and stared off in the distance. When nothing else was heard everyone went back to what they were doing, but I remained still. Something told me this "secret mission" was more than just a simple quest. Whatever happened most likely had to do with this mission, and I didn't want to be apart of it.

Ridley tugged on my arm and I jumped out of my thoughts. "Come on," she urged.

I followed her through the crowd of people. I still felt scared for Jim. I didn't know him well but he was the only other friend I had and the only connection to Silver. He was like Silver's clone, only human, and that's what I liked about Jim.

I couldn't see anyone I knew, not even Critter, but I knew he was still watching. I concentrated on finding the source of the scream, but it was as if it never happened. It made me wonder if I were just delusional. Nobody seemed too affected by it.

I suddenly lost sight of Ridley and I stood alone in the middle of the busy street. She was just ahead of me two seconds ago and just as quickly she vanished. I was startled when a hand quickly grabbed my shoulder.

I opened my mouth to scream but a hand clasped over my mouth.

"Shh," Jim whispered. "Stay quiet and follow me."

I turned around and felt relieved that my friend was alright. I did what I was told and kept my mouth shut as I followed Jim. We entered an abandoned building and Jim immediately ducked behind a barrel. I soon joined him once I saw shadows of men on the wall.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

The shadows stopped talking and turned their heads. Jim clasped his hand over my mouth.

"Shh," he said.

"As I was saying," a creature said as he emerged from a room. "I know he's in hiding. I know where he might be."

"And where is that?" another creature spoke.

"Somewhere beyond here."

"Wherever he is, Silver can't hide _forever_."

I gasped beneath Jim's hand and listened closely.

"When we find that good for nothing cyborg…he's dead!" the creature banged his fists on a table.

I closed my eyes as they walked right by us without noticing. Once they were gone Jim released me.

"What's going on?" I asked suddenly.

Jim massaged his temples. "Whoever those guys were…they know where Silver is."

I sharpened my eyes into an intense glare. "What does this have to do with me?" I demanded to know.

Jim prepared himself to argue with me. "You knew Silver, didn't you?" he inquired.

"That has nothing to do with you, Jim," I told him. Jim wasn't ready to give up just yet. He was just as stubborn as I was…another known quality of Silver's. He was one heck of a cyborg.

"Why don't you tell me? Silver was my friend, too." Jim was eager to unfold the mystery.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. Without giving him a second glance I left Jim in the abandoned building. He was quick to follow, though. He ran right up on my heels. I was beginning to wish that Jim were involved with the scream, but that was beyond what I really wanted.

"Can't you just tell me," Jim whined.

"There's nothing to tell," I said without looking at him. He was starting to make my blood boil.

Jim sighed in aggravation. "I know you knew him. It won't kill you to talk about it."

I stopped walking and Jim ran into me. I ignored his apology. "How would you know? Your life is…is _perfect_! I'm always at risk of being killed - whereas you don't have to watch your back every second of your life." I was getting way off subject so I shut my mouth. Venting my anger wasn't the thing to do right now.

Jim stared at me in obvious shock, but he wasn't ready to give up. "Whatever you know I know, too. Silver was an important part of my life."

"Good; I'm sure you two will be happy together," I said as I began to walk away.

"Rei!" Jim called.

The boy never gives up…that was one thing I was beginning to learn. If Jim wanted answers, then damn it he'll get them! I hated him for that. The stubborn twit never knows when to stop.

I was ready to stop and yell at him for being a stalker, but a heavy hand landed on my shoulder. My heart leapt into my throat in sudden shock and fear as Critter stopped me in my tracks. He was ugly as ever; I hated his face. If I were to die, it'd be his face I'd see before I blacked out. He'd make sure of that - and he'd enjoy it.

Critter gave me a smug look. "On the ship with you - now!" he roughly pushed me towards the JBM Silver. I sent him a glare before walking in that direction.

I didn't like this little mission Jim and his crew were doing. I hated Critter for, out of all the ships, picking this one to ride.

Ridley was already aboard the ship, giving me a stern look. Morph danced around her head, not taking any notice to my arrival. He did, though, look up when Jim appeared behind me. Jim was one hell of a sight. When he was mad he showed it - and he was livid. At me, no doubt.

He wasn't ready to give up, and I knew he'll resume this interrogation after launch. Until then he stalked off towards the galley in a childish way.

"What's with him?" Ridley asked as she watched Jim storm off.

"Oh you know, the usual. Big boy hormones. Human guys get those," I told her. She could only laugh.

The day was hitting an end and the ship was ready to launch. Ridley and I were stuck in our sleeping quarters and after the ship set sail, we were put to work.

Rolland was preparing a meal in the galley and requested that I helped him. I had no choice but to accept. He was cutting up food that seemed alien to me. Watching him cook made me sick to my stomach.

"What is that?" I asked as I peaked into the boiling pot. It reeked terribly, causing me to cover my nose in disgust. There were cut up pieces of some animal floating around aimlessly. Rolland took in the vile aroma.

"That, deary, is a secret family recipe," Rolland said.

"Must be some secret," I said as I turned away while he stirred it up.

Rolland seemed to enjoy my unwanted company. His kitchen was lonely, and he seemed happier when someone joined him. I didn't see anyone down here often. It was as if this part of the ship didn't exist to them.

I leaned against the counter and watched as Rolland bustled around his pot. I was becoming accustomed to his company as well.

**Its been awhile, and hopefully some of my old readers aren't mad at me. Tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll be quick to post another.**


End file.
